Knight and Princess
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Durbe, Sirius, and Lyra are playing Knight and Princess. Sirius is the knight, Lyra is the princess, and Durbe is Don Thousand. …. WHAT!


**Zexal Oneshot**

**Knight and Princess**

**Friendship/Humor**

**OC/Durbe**

**Durbe, Sirius, and Lyra are playing Knight and Princess. Sirius is the knight, Lyra is the princess, and Durbe is Don Thousand. …. WHAT?!**

**(Am I Kazuki Takahashi? Am I Satoshi Kuwabara? Do I own Zexal? If you answer 'yes,' you're WRONG.)**

* * *

Knight and Princess

* * *

"Sirius-san! Sirius-san!"

Ten year old Sirius covered his head with his pillow, a scowl playing on his tiny face.

"Sirius-san! Are you awake yet?"

"She's not going to give up until you answer her," Durbe sighed, closing up his book to look at his brother.

"Tell her I'm not at home," Sirius mumbled.

Durbe paused. Then he got out of his chair and ripped the pillow off of Sirius' head, forcing the boy to hide beneath the blankets.

To hide away from the sunlight bleeding through the window.

"Sirius, wake up," Durbe huffed. "You cannot avoid Lyra-san forever."

"I can try," Sirius said. "If I tell her I'm awake, she'll make me play with dolls again."

"I thought you enjoyed playing Knight and Princess," Durbe said, making his bed all the while.

"Not with dolls, I don't," Sirius huffed.

Durbe let out another sigh. "Well, regardless of how much you hate it," he said, "Lyra-san is calling for you and it is about time you got up anyhow. So you might as well swallow your pride and get it over with."

With a huff, Sirius forced himself to sit up in bed. Then he let out a yawn as Durbe turned to face him.

"You should probably comb your hair before you go meet her, though," Durbe chuckled. "You're a mess."

Sirius nodded exhaustedly. Then he got out of bed, racing his hands through his hair. "Done," he mumbled.

"I meant with an actual **comb**, Sirius," Durbe said nonchalantly, sweat dropping slightly.

* * *

Lyra rocked back and forth on her feet, the usual anxiety eating away at her. Usually, when she called Sirius out to play, he would find some way to escape her. She never really got it, but she had a strange hunch that it involved the fact that he hated rag dolls.

The door to the house opened up and Sirius stepped outside, a yawn escaping him as usual. He was dressed in his usual messy white shirt, brown cowhide vest, and light brown breeches. He slipped his boots onto his feet, ruffled his hair, and walked over to Lyra, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Good morning, Lyra-chan," he said. "What's up?"

"Not you," Lyra chuckled.

That woke Sirius up the rest of the way, evident by his dark glare.

"I take it back," Lyra said quickly. "You're up now."

"So what did you want this time, Lyra-chan?" Sirius asked.

"I came to see if you wanted to play Knight and Princess," Lyra said with a grin.

Sirius had to fight the urge to turn around. "I'll pass," he said. "I've had my fill with rag dolls."

"Oh, but you don't get it," Lyra said quickly. "This Knight and Princess isn't going to be played with rag dolls."

That piqued Sirius' curiosity. "Then how is it going to be played?" he asked.

"Why don't you turned around and find out, Sirius?"

That was Aquarii.

Slowly, Sirius turned around. Then completely froze.

Aquarii was holding a small knight's outfit.

"Wh-What the?" he stuttered.

"It's a costume, Sirius," Durbe said, appearing from behind his mother. "This is how Knight and Princess is going to be played."

Lyra chuckled as a bright smile appeared on Sirius' face.

"Mmm, yep," she piped up. "We asked Aquarii-san to make the costumes so that way we could play it the way you've always wanted to."

Sirius looked right up to his mother. "Really, Okaasan?" he asked, hoping that he wasn't dreaming.

"To be honest, I don't approve of your playing Knight," Aquarii sighed, "but I'm sure you would enjoy, at the very least, pretending to be a knight."

With that, she held the costume out to Sirius.

"So," Durbe said, folding his arms across his chest, "you wanna play?"

The immediate disappearance of the costume in Aquarii's hands gave them all the answer they needed.

As well as a bright laugh.

* * *

Durbe knocked on the door to their bedroom fifteen times. "Sirius, are you going to come out already?" he asked. "Lyra-san's all set."

Sirius made a tiny response, but otherwise remained silent.

Durbe let out a huff. "I can't hear you, Sirius," he groaned. "Please come out of there."

"I said no," Sirius said. "I feel ridiculous."

"How can you feel ridiculous in a costume?" Durbe asked. "You were the one who wore buckets for armor and had a lid for a shield, for goodness sake."

"It's not the costume," Sirius said.

Durbe paused. "Then what's the reason? And please answer quickly. Lyra-san's going to start asking where you are."

Then Durbe blinked.

"It's because of Lyra-san, isn't it?"

No answer, but Durbe could feel the blush working its way onto Sirius' face.

"So I was right," Durbe chuckled.

"I saw the costume, okay?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"And you wonder how Lyra-san will look in it," Durbe concluded.

Sirius only gave a nod, but Durbe understood, even though he couldn't see through the door.

Then Durbe leaned against the door, his finger against his chin in contemplation. "You know, she might actually look really pretty."

"Durbe-nii!" Sirius snapped.

"You'll never know if you don't see for yourself," Durbe chuckled. "Come on. She's going to get impatient."

More silence.

"Fine, then," Sirius huffed.

With that, he opened the door and stepped outside, allowing Durbe to see their mother's handiwork.

The costume Sirius was wearing was entirely grey, with only the occasional lines to make it look as realistic as one could imagine on cloth. A cape completed his attire, covering his shaggy grey hair

"Impressive," Durbe breathed. "Now, let's go meet Lyra-san. She's out near the forest, where we're going to play."

* * *

The huffs and puffs of the little ten year old girl could be heard around the village as Lyra made her way to the forest. Her pink skirt was held between her fingers, though that didn't stop her train from getting caught in her heels every once in a while.

"Sirius-san! Durbe-san!"

The twins in question turned around. ←[They arrived earlier.]

Then Sirius caught himself turning away.

Lyra was dressed in one of Aquarri's best works. The long pink skirt, the soft white train, the crocheted veil sitting atop her head.

She wasn't just any princess. She was a faery princess.

"That costume suits you, Lyra-san," Durbe said with a smile.

"A-Arigato," Lyra choked out, her face beet red.

Sirius gave no compliment to Lyra, but he did give her a sidelong glance. (That means something, right?)

"So, Sirius-san," Lyra began, walking up to him with a grin, "are you going to be my knight in shining armor?"

"Huh?!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping back slightly. "What made you ask something like that?"

"Maybe the fact that you're wearing the knight costume?" Durbe chuckled.

Sirius looked himself over really quick. Then he huffed. "Fine then," he sighed. "So I'll be your knight."

"Thank you," Lyra said, beaming brightly.

"Who are you then, Durbe-nii?" Sirius asked.

Durbe chuckled. "The bad guy."

* * *

Sirius and Durbe looked at each other, their wooden swords at the ready. Durbe, who was wearing a tattered cape, gave a grin. "I have won, you fool," he said. "Your defeat is inevitable."

Sirius let out a huff. "Do not be so certain of that, Don Thousand," he growled. "This battle has not yet ended!"

"Please be careful, my knight!" Lyra exclaimed dramatically. "I would not have you lose your life so."

"You need not worry about my safety, madam," Sirius said. "Just stay behind me and ensure your own."

Suddenly, a bout of laughter ruined their otherwise enjoyable moment.

Frowning, the three children looked to the source.

One of the older children, a young man with shaggy blond hair, was staring down at them, laughing at their game.

"There he goes again," Sirius sighed.

"You guys do know who Don Thousand is, right?" the boy asked, making his way to them. "He was a human warrior who died in battle and became a monster in spirit form."

"Yeah, so?" Sirius asked.

"That makes little difference in a mere children's game," Durbe pointed out. ←[Pretty smart for a 10 year old.]

"Just some information that might help make your game more interesting," the boy said. "They say that he wanders this world and turns people with hatred in their hearts into his puppets. So you might want to be careful, Sirius. He might go after you next."

Sirius scowled.

"Turner," Durbe sighed. "That's quite enough."

"But if it's true," Lyra squeaked, "and Don Thousand does grab Sirius-san...," tears began to form in her eyes; "I'd think...I was in a-"

"That won't happen," Sirius said firmly.

"Huh?" went Turner.

Sirius grinned a toothy grin. "I won't let that happen," he said. "A true knight doesn't fall for things such as that. I won't ever let Don Thousand take me."

Turner smirked. "And you're sure of that?" he asked. "He might take hold of you when you least expect it."

"I'm sure," Sirius said firmly. "He won't ever grab me." He turned to Lyra. "After all...I've got my princess to take care of."

Lyra smiled brightly. "Sirius-san..."

* * *

(In the present.)

"Huh? You mean a time when we were kids?" Sirius asked, all the while taking a bite out of his riceball.

"Yeah," Lyra chuckled. "Remember it?"

"I most certainly do," Durbe said, steadily chewing on a chocolate stick. "Sirius told that Turner boy that he wasn't ever going to allow Don Thousand to take him, because he had his princess to protect."

"He really said that!?" Antares laughed. "Man, I wish I met you guys sooner!"

Sirius simply turned bright red and continued to wolf down his lunch.

"Yeah," Lyra giggled. "It was so cute."

"How adorable," Antares chuckled. "Even at 10, Sirius had a severe case of puppy love."

"That's enough!" Sirius snapped. "It was just a game, for crying out loud!"

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but even I find it slightly amusing," Durbe said. "You claimed that you wouldn't allow Don Thousand to take hold of you, yet here you stand, as a Barian Guardian. And that only came to be because Don Thousand turned you into a Barian."

"Sirius' first promise as a knight went totally downhill!" Antares guffawed.

Then the three of them started laughing themselves into oblivion. ←[Durbe was giggling.]

Then Sirius turned away. "He only grabbed me because I was connected to **you**, Durbe-nii!" he thought, his face bright red.

* * *

**D.T.B: Yeah, Sirius can kill me later. Hope you enjoyed this. Leave a review if you did. :D**


End file.
